Final Fantasy:The Knight of Legends
by Crossfire145
Summary: One Year after the perfect Ending. Tidus Has returned, But Where was he really? What Does He have Hidden Inside? Old Enemies. New Enemies, New Friends.


Well,I'm Crossfire145.  
  
this fic is based on some stories I've wrote,but never posted.  
  
hope ya like it,let me know,if ya don't,let me know.The chapters will get longer if you (the readers)like it.  
  
Even Flames are excepted.  
  
I don't own Final fantasy X characters,but I do own the mysterious girl and a few other people.)  
  
REVIEW PLEASE  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _____  
  
start of story  
  
Preface.  
  
It's basically a year after the Vegnagun issue,Yuna is still in the Gullwings,and of course,Tidus has joined aswell.Right now,they are vacationing in Besaid.Dress spheres are still used in the beginning,but maybe that'll change.  
  
There will be three characters that are new to Spira,and does Tidus know one of them...Find out by reading.  
  
Chapter 1.  
  
It was a warm day in Besaid.It was the perfect time of year,early summer.The island held no reminders of what had happened a year ago.That was the time the temples began to release fiends.  
  
Sitting by the shoreline,two young people were thinking of this,well one anyway,the other was thinking of the girl beside him.The young man then spoke to her."Yuna,are there any other gaint machina or huge flying whales I should know about,just so I know what I'm up against?"Of course he was joking when he said this but still yet she turned and faced him saying."Well,there are gaint zombie dragons that can suck out your eyes."  
  
she began to laugh as he begin to sweat"NOT MY EYES!"he yelled,as his face was paling.  
  
"Tidus,I was only kidding"  
  
"Oh..Heh .I knew that"  
  
"Sure you did.You know,sometimes you can be as ditzy as Rikku." Yuna said with a laugh.  
  
"And this coming from a woman who jumped off the Bevelle Palace."he spoke back with a laugh.  
  
"Hey!I knew I'd be okay,I had Valefor to catch me."she spoke back.  
  
"Yea..maybe,but think about it.We thought you were high on something,saying you could fly."he suddenly began to laugh violently."hahaha,to think,You,High Summoner Yuna,was high on something.If we'd had thought about it,there's no way it'd be possible,you know."  
  
"I guess it was kinda weird,but your right.I would never had done that."she spoke with a laugh.  
  
Yuna was happy again,truly.Since the return of Tidus,she had takin major missions with the Gullwings,a group of sphere hunters.She left the minor ones to them.Her memories were drawn back to a year ago.The fight with Vegnagun,and the final showdown with Shuyin,who seemed to be an almost exact replica of Tidus.And then when she thought she had finally let go of Tidus,The faith shows up and asks her if she wants to see him again,as she hears a whistle in the background.Her response to this,was to jump froma still moving airship, and race into his arms.She started to smiled at this.  
  
"What are you smiling about."he asked  
  
"Oh nothing,except the fact that it's good to have you back.."  
  
Tidus frowned a little.He still hadn't told her the whole story of where he's been in those two years of absence.sure he came back a year ago,but the two years before that,he'd been somewhere else.For not being dead he couldn't go to the farplane and not being real,he couldn't get to Spira.He thought to himself,"she'll never believe me if i tell her.Me being in a totally different dimension,having to help save another world,and not to mention almost getting killed again,I'll have to-"he was broken out of his thoughts as he heard the sharp scream of a girl.  
  
"Who was that?"he asked while jumping to his feet,the Calaborg instantly materializing in his right hand.  
  
A splash was his answer as he saw someone land in the ocean,a little ways off.It didn't help the fact that an enormous water fiend had popped up out the water and was going after the girl  
  
"Yuna,go get help!I'll take care of the fiend and bring the person in"He said as he dove into the ocean,the Calaborg still in his hand.Yuna had started running up the path to Besaid,hoping that Tidus would be ok.  
  
Tidus was flying through the water,slashing through any fiends that attacked him,with ease.When he reached the young girl,he thought she looked famaliar.He grabbed her arm and used an x-potion on her.As she came too,she saw the problem ,a fiend the size of a water dragon,and she drew her weapons,katanas.  
  
She looked at Tidus and grinned at him in a way which meant thanks.She took to the offense,swimming foreward,slashing the monster here and there,but the hits seemed to annoy it more than do damage.  
  
Tidus begin to think."whoa! she can fight.I'd better help though.."The mysterious girl was dodging all the fiends attacks,that is,until it began to fire thunder spells at her.  
  
Tidus swam foreward and slashed the fiend hard,the Calaborg cutting through the monsters hide like it was made of butter.he began slash after slash after slash,cutting it to pieces,that is until he felt himself be thrown so hard,he hit the Besaid shoreline and tasted an alkaline substance in his mouth,his blood.He heard a loud smack as the mysterious girl landing beside him.  
  
He looked towards the area he was thrown from and saw the thing that makes his blood boil,a blue haired half breed,wearing a matching robe.  
  
the figuire threw an Ultima spell at him,nearly knocking him out,but it did leave him bleeding.  
  
The last thing he saw was Yuna running towards him,wakka and the rest of Besaid behind her.He looked towards the fiend and the creature that so easily overpowered him.He tried to give Yuna a warning,but his voice barely responded.  
  
"Sey...mour..' that was all he said as he blacked out,leaving the others shocked.  
  
"Tidus!"Yuna rushed to his bleeding form as she felt the presence of a powerful magic spell,surrounding her.She looked up to see a giant cluster meteor coming at her.."Oh Yevon....."  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ______  
  
Was that good enough for a cliff hanger.Does anybody know that spell,I'll give ya a hint,it's from a previous FF.Want to see what happens,review.Want to meet my OC characters,Review.and for those who know me,don't spoil the characters for the other readers.  
  
So who should be in the next Chapter.And If your wondering,Shuyin will make an appearance in this fic,but in a way many will not expect........  
  
Tidus:I Know who the OC Characters are..  
  
Crossfire145:If you tell them...I'll leave you in an empty kitchen,locked in with a Bahamut that hasn't eaten in a month.  
  
Tidus:I'll shut up...HEY!!! What's the deal with me getting whooped by that blue haired,robe wearing ,sissy man.  
  
Seymour:*taps Tidus on shoulder*What was that?  
  
Tidus:Err...I was just saying how nice your robes look...not!  
  
Seymour:GRRRRR!!!!*leaps at Tidus*  
  
*both are having a brwl,rolling around the area*  
  
SHING!!!!  
  
*both stop fighting.Piece of seymours blue hair falls off*  
  
Seymour:WHY U I'LL-*seymour shut's his mouth seeing a mysterious man with a strange weapon an inch from his nose*  
  
Crossfire145:Squall...ur in the wrong area.  
  
Squall:I know...Just thought I'd scare the sissy man here.  
  
Seymour:I'm not a sissy!*begans to cry and scream it*  
  
Tidus & Squall:sissy...  
  
*seymour runs away*  
  
Squall:Review or feel the Lionheart!!!  
  
Tidus:.....uhhh.....please review,for I want to know what happens to me  
  
Crossfire:What they said.  
  
*points at review button*  
  
Crossfire,Tidus,& Squall:Review to see more. 


End file.
